


Together

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Enemy Lovers, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galahad is too shy and noble to take what he wants most...or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. English isn't my mother tongue.

They are just like a married couple, grinned Agravaine when, once again, Mordred teased Galahad endlessly at dinner.  
Galahad being his composed self tried not to respond to Mordred's provocation which generally got to Mordred's nerves.

\- I'm sorry if I offended you at dinner, whispered Galahad when he found Mordred scrubing his horse's back.  
\- You didn't, answered Mordred, his face blanck as usual not even looking at him.  
Mordred was smiling only by mischief.  
\- You have to ride to Caledonia tomorrow, whispered Galahad, I could come with you.  
\- I don't need any company, answered Mordred, bitter now.   
Only Lancelot was known to ride alone, the Knights of the Round Table were generally traveling by two or three.  
Galahad slowly came to Mordred in the shadow.  
\- I thought we could make up on the way.  
\- Make up?   
Galahad slowly nodded and gently kissed Mordred on the lips.  
\- I will wait for you at the twilight, Sir Mordred, he smiled, running to his chamber.  
Mordred stood speechless for the very first time in his life.  
At least, he wouldn't be bored during his travel!


End file.
